The Secret Huntress
by Pinky's the name
Summary: What happens when a girl is sent to boarding school by her parents, and finds out she has secret powers and is destined to fight the evil monsters of the day and night. But what will happen when she falls in love?
1. The Secret Huntress

I don't own anything I don't own the characters or the the brand names and the outfits but i do own myself and the story plot.

* * *

The Secret Huntress

Author~ It was a cold night that day, yet it was so beautiful the stars out and not a cloud in sight but in the forest something was different...

The Past~ Momoko's POV.

Currently in her bed room

I can't believe that my dad is making me go to boarding school for intellectual Tweens, I mean I don't need to go to a different school just because I'm to smart for my

own good ,I'm just saying I want to go to the same school as my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup... but no they won't let me and to me that's so not fair! *Really mad

right now face* She Thinks "Oh well...maybe I should just go outside to get fresh air or something.." She said quietly


	2. The Bow and Arrow of Unlimited Power

Ch.2 The Bow and Arrow of Unlimited Power

Author~ She had walked outside wearing a red tunic dress that went a little bit higher than her knees, her knee high tan colored lace-up boots and a scarlet colored

cloak that went to her knees. she wasn't so sure about leaving the house but she came to an answer

and did go outside.

Momoko's POV.

I wasn't so sure about leaving the house so I checked the calendar it was June 17,2014 and 10:00 at night but I got bored and I went outside. I walked to the forest

looking at the sky. " Wow this place is so beautiful I could stay here forever." I said in aww but then I heard a growl " Who's there?!"I said in fear. Then I saw glowing

eyes and the thing was coming closer I didn't know what to do so I just ran " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, somebody help me!" "Someone help me please !" I said scared but I

saw something that was shining and so I grabbed it, it was a bow and arrow "Thank You world for making weapons!"I said in glee " Okay let's see you put the arrow

here and aim and let go!" I said in desperation I let go of the arrow and it hit the animal but it disintegrated into black dust and blew away " What was that?" I said than

a tall figure answered with a husky voice "That thing was a demon, and yes I said demon." He said he sounded like a 15 year old boy and I was 14 by the way. " But

how is that possi-.." I was cut cut off it seemed like he a knocked me out.

Mysterious Figure POV.

I walking in the forest to clear out my mind because my farther made me go to boarding school for intellectual Tweens and I really didn't want to go, but my parents

nagged me about so I just got out of the house and went into the forest , and anyways when I'm out of the house they're just gonna fill out the forms. But I stopped

walking when I heard a scream it sounded like a girl ,so I ran as fast as I could to get close to the sound then I saw the girl she was the most beautiful thing in the world

she must be an angel " Wow" I said in aww then I saw her running away from something. It was a demon she had tried to get away but she had fallen on a tree root and

she had yelled "Someone please help me!" She said but she had found a bow and arrow. " I wonder where that came from." I said and she started to mutter about how

to use the bow and arrow and she let go of the arrow and shot it right at the demon I smirked "She might be the legendary huntress that will help defeat evil.."I said in

a whisper then she asked a question "What was that thing?" She said it like an angel, wait what am I thinking we haven't even meet yet and I've already fallen for her.

And I walked up to her and said " That thing was a demon , and yes I said demon .." I said and she replied "But how is that possi-..." I cut her off but pressure pointing

her. I saw the bow and arrow in her hand and looked at it closely it was a wooden bow that had gold,sliver,pink and red swirls on it and on the handle was 2 heart

shaped gemstones one was pink and the other was red I thought it was cute and the arrows had the same colored swirls on it, but it did not have the gemstones but the

head of the arrow had a capital B on it that must be the first letter of her name but when I looked on another arrow it had a capital M on it must be another name of

hers. Because hunters usually have their real name of course and their I guess you could call it their stage name or sometimes it's their middle name. And I took a good

look at her she had long auburn hair that went to her waist and the unusually thing I've noticed before I've pressure pointed her was that she had beautiful pink eyes

she seemed to have a small body and looked about 14 years old and maybe 5'2" in height and believe it or not I'm 6'6" and I'm still deciding to take her home or to my

home. So I just took her to her home I don't want to freak her out or anything when she wakes up even though I don't know where she lives I had a feeling she lived a

couple minutes away from the forest and I finally found it. The house was a fairly large cottage it seemed to be a 2 story. And found out the door was unlocked " Hmm, I

wonder why the door is unlocked she maybe she went out for a walk or something and left the door opened ." I said quietly and went upstairs to find a pink door with

the name Momoko written on it in red paint in cursive and I thought that was her room so I laid her down on the bed and took off her cloak,boots and made her let go of

the bow and arrow while she was asleep " Dang, girl you have a strong grip!" I said quietly but at the same time amazed and tucked her into bed and left her a red rose

on her night stand. When I got home I couldn't help but keep thinking about her but after a while I got tired and went to my room and fell asleep like a rock.


	3. The Greatest Fairwell Ever From My BFFS

Ch.3 The Best Fairwell Ever From My BFFS

Momoko's POV.

I found myself on my bed tucked in but I realized that I wasn't in my pjs I was in the outfit that I had worn the night before. But how did I get here ... well not time for

questions right now,then I had realized that today was my last day of school this means I'm leaving my 2 best friends Miyako and Kauro and the most saddest part I'm

going to a dumb boarding school. Then I finally got my lazy butt out of bed. rrrrriiinnnggg! My alarm went off so I took a shower "Ahhhhh!" I screamed it seemed that

my dad was trying to fix the plumbing system... again *sigh* and now the water is about negative -10 degrees I think I'm numb now , but I'll get over it. " What to

wear, what to wear..." I kept saying to myself then I finally came to a decision I found a red plaid shirt and some dark blue skinny jean and my favorite red converse

shoes that went to my knees. But before I put the outfit on I realized the bow and arrow was on my nightstand and I didn't want my mom to find it so I just stuffed it in

my backpack I was kinda amazed how it fit in there, but anyways I put on the outfit and decided to only button halfway so it showed my red tank top. I didn't want to

wear any jewelry because I didn't want to look to girly today if you know what I mean no offense to girly-girls I'm just not in a good mood today that's all. But my mom

made me wear my ruby earrings that were in a heart shape "Momoko it's time to leave the bus is here!" My mom shouted "Okay mom!" I replied so I ran downstairs,

grabbed my backpack and lunch on the way " Bye!" I said and got in the bus before it's to late. "Hi Kauro, hi Miyako." I said happily and they said "Hi!"back "So..." Kauro

said " Yes." I said " We're gonna miss you okay! So me a Miyako got you a necklace it was expensive but we were able to buy it for you so we hope you like and it's a BFFAE (best friends forever and ever) and goodbye gift okay!" Kauro said quickly "Awwwww.. I'm gonna miss you too guys and I'll wear this necklace everyday when

I'm at boarding school and promise me that you'll write and email and FaceTime and text me everyday if you can ! Okay!" I said " Of course we will !" They said happily

"But guys the day isn't over yet and I still have one whole day to spend with you guys and we're not saying goodbye yet !" I said. I saw the necklace it was a necklace

that had a sliver chain and on it was a ruby heart with a smaller heart it was a pink spinel and each heart had a wing on it.

_In class_

When we got in class the teacher was about to announce something. "Settle down children I have an important announcement, today Momoko is leaving to go to

another school in London. So please children I hope you make this a very happy day for her and say your goodbyes and all, and since this is an important day we will

have a class party right after lunch and don't forget to sign her yearbook!" said and class started "Class today we will be doing some math problems for starters." The

teacher said the class groaned except me Miyako but Kauro hated math "Okay class we will be doing a math riddle and if you answer it correctly you will be rewarded

with a prize off your choice !" The teacher said smiling "Okay let's start the riddle..." *BTW I learned this riddle in class and it's a college riddle but I have figured it out

so thank you college teachers :)* "There was a girl named Suzy and she was not very good at math, but the teacher assigned the students to do a math pattern and to

do the pattern is when a student says a number you have to answer back with a another number and keep the pattern going until you figure out the pattern and it was

Suzy's turn but Suzy said ' I'm very good at math do I have to do this' she said and the teacher replied 'Don't worry just try your best !' ' Okay.' Suzy said and when the

students said 10 she said 3 and your hint is she's not good at math but she's good at English ." And the teacher finally was done with the story " Okay class can you

figure out how she got 3 by 10 ." said and Himeko raised her hand first and said " Because 10 is a bigger dress size than 3 ." She said proudly "What a dummy." I said

quietly but when the teacher replied Himeko had now answer " Okay so what made you think that." She said sweetly "Umm.." Himeko said I giggled with Miyako and

Kauro and then I raised my hand and said " Yes, you my speak ." "Well if Suzy is good at English than she would use English to help her and .. You see that ten has

three letters and so that would be the reason why 3=10." I said proudly "You are correct and you shall receive your chosen reward later." said impressed and so class

ended and it was lunch time. And almost everybody signed my yearbook even some seniors signed it ! So I went to my locker to get my lunch me a and my friends went

to eat lunch on the rooftop. But I'm still wondering where that bow and arrow came from, oh well.

_Lunchtime on the rooftop with Miyako and Kauro_

When I got to the rooftop I saw my two best friends there as we planed. So we all ate lunch together we had the same food the day when we first meet right after we

became the PowerPuff Girls Z we kinda stopped crime fighting after a while and since I was leaving

the Professor gave me the belt just incase I needed it. Our lunches were awesome I had my favorite octopus weenies, Kauro had her

leftover rice and eggs and Miyako had her rice and omelet." Hey Momoko-chan." Miyako said " You know you don't need to do the honorifics, I'm your best friend not

and old person you know !" I said sticking out my tongue "Oh I'm so so sorry I did- " she was about to finish her sentence until I cut her off. "Miyako I was just kidding

you can add honorifics anytime you want okay!" I said smiling and after that we had the party, and the school day had ended. But asked what I wanted as my reward for

answering the math riddle "Umm... I don't really need anything ." I said "But I insist!" She said desperately "Well I don't have anything on my mind." I said and honestly

I didn't have anything one my mind until the teacher said this, " Since you don't know I guess this will do..." And she went behind her desk and pulled out a rose gold

microphone. " You didn't have to-.." "But I insist. And Well.. I knew you like to sing so I got you this I hope you like it."she said smiling " Thank you very much !" I said "

Your Welcome!" When I got out of the classroom I saw Miyako and Kauro there waiting for me I looked at them I was surprised I thought the would have left already.

"Did you really think we would leave with out say goodbye !" Kauro said it like she was hurt "Of course not !:)" I was so happy " Well are you ready" Kauro said "Ready

for wh-" I was cut off by a giant bear, bone crushing hug. "We're gonna miss you sooooo much!" Miyako and Kauro said at the same time. " Well. I'm gonna miss you

guys soooooooooooooooooo much too.!" Then after that they both gave me a gold charm bracelet that had all off our initials on it with PPGZ in the middle with 4Ever

next to it. I'm gonna miss these guys a lots. And when I got home I found everything was packed in my pink and red suitcases and I changed my into my knee high tan

lace-up boots. My parents drove me to the airport and said their goodbyes as well as my little sister she started crying telling not to leave and I told her I would be back

for the winter. I had gotten on the plane and I thought I saw I person I've meet on the plane hmmm. Very interesting after a while I had fallen asleep.


	4. The Trip to London

Ch.4 The Trip to London

Author~Brick will be called Akira and right now he's in his room packing =^.^=

Brick/Akira's POV

Right now I'm in my room packing my stuff for my trip to London. So my room is almost bare, but I'm still thinking about the girl a saw in the a forest yesterday. "I'm

almost done!" I said now I just needed to disassemble the closet, but I might take longer than

planned if I don't do my chores.

3 Hours Later~

I've just put all my things in boxes and my red suitcases. I went to see my two brothers and we exchanged goodbyes and some "advice" was given

to me by my brother Butch.*sigh* As I got on the plane I couldn't help but notice that there was a girl with auburn colored hair and pinks eyes...wait a second wasn't

that the girl who was in the forest?! YEAH! That's her. Hmmm... I should keep an eye on her just in case she is THE huntress, but I really wonder where she got the bow

and arrow cause I'm also a hunter but my weapon was a Sultans dagger that had red markings on it and a sword that had red and gold

swirls on the handle.

Momoko's POV

As I entered the plane I saw a person I think I've meet before, but I'm not so sure and I fell asleep. I went into my seat and the plane took liftoff, so I just fell asleep.

_(Isn't liftoff for a rocket or something? Oh well)_

11 1/2 Hours later~

I woke up and i heard from the airplane speaker that the flight was about to land and I checked the time it was 5:00 in the morning. When we landed I went to the

baggage claim and before I knew it! There was the schools footman to pick-me up, he also helped me with my luggage. "Umm.. Sir are we ready to leave?"I asked " we

are still waiting for the gentleman over there." Then he pointed to a young teenage boy that was wearing a red shirt that had

triangle with flames around it on the shirt, he was also wearing black jeans and black and red checkerboard vans. He had ruby colored eyes and long auburn colored hair

just like mine but darker that was in a low pony tail that went a little past his shoulders with a red backwards baseball cap on his head.

Then he entered the car. "Hi!" I said "Hey.." He said I tried to star a conversation

"So what's your name?"

"Akira Jojo..." He sounded like he didn't like me *sigh*

"Well..what's yours?" He asked

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely and we both shook hands

Akira's POV

As I exited the plane I went to the baggage claim it took a while for me to find my bags, and I finally did... *sigh* then I got into the car to go to the boarding school

and found girl with the pink eyes inside the car and I looked at her to see what she was wearing, she was wearing a red plaid shirt that was buttoned only halfway so I

kinda blushed at that but I was able to hid it and it showed her red tank top she also had dark blue skinny jeans with tall lace up boots that were tan and a couple

minutes later we both introduced each other and I found out her name was Momoko.. And I realized what the name meant, it meant peach child how cute. : 3

30 Minutes later~

Momoko and I have just reached the school it is was enormous. It looked very old it was a Victorian styled building and there were 4 separate areas I

wonder what that's all about. As we entered the building we had a very long tour of the place and there was the classrooms,dorms,home room/club area and the football

field. Then we got our schedules it seemed like we have the same classes.

Class Schedule

_Momoko's-1Period English with , 2Period Math ,3Period World History with ,4Period Honors Calculus , 5Period Lunch Time,6Period Study Hall,7Period Reading , 8Period Science with and 9Period P.E with _

Remember Students other activities will be on Monday,Wednesday and Friday

Class Schedule

_Akira's-1Period English with , 2Period Math with ,3Period World History ,4Period Honors Calculus with , 5Period Lunch Time,6Period Study Hall,7Period Reading with , 8Period with and 9Period P.E _

Remember Students other activities will be on Monday,Wednesday and Friday And when we got to the dorms we both has the same number 275 on our key's

We both started to unpack the dorm was a cream colored room with black furniture and a large plasma TV. We went into our room mine had blood red walls a king sized

bed and a nightstand with a walk in closet,Blossoms was the same except she has bubblegum pink walls with white polka dots and a much bigger closet.

1 Hour Later~

I finally finished unpacking and putting everything in place I think Momoko finished too. I saw a red letter it was engraved with the Hunters seal I opened it and read...

_Dear,Brick_

_I have great news and bad news so I will happily give you the good news._

_We have finally found the new huntress her name is Momoko Akatsutsumi but we are not sure if she knows she is the legendary huntress and her code name will be Blossom she already has found her weapon!_

_And it is your duty Brick Akira Jojo to be her guardian and mentor._

_And so here's the bad news... The darkness is coming back and we cannot keep the shield up for so long so we trust you Brick to help Blossom to fight off the monsters of the day and night..._

_And we make you the eternal guardian of Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi._

_Sincerely ,_

_The Guardians_

I couldn't believe what I just read ... I'm mean how can she be a hunt- (Lost train of thought) "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I heard a scream and opened a door to see a monster

of the night trying to kill Blossom then I got my sword "Momoko get you bow and arrow!" I shouted and she nodded and the beast was going after her so I had to stab

the monster in the liver but he wasn't dead just yet it slowed it down a little bit "Momoko put the arrow on the arrow rest and aim at the monster and let go on the count

of three!" She nodded at what she was told

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" She had let go and it went straight through the heart the beast slowly disintegrated into black dust and blew away. When I was looking round the area I

couldn't find her until I heard sniffles she was in the closet, I went and hugged her so tight I think I might have killed her and she stopped crying and hugged me back.

"Are you okay?" I asked she nodded "Good." And I sighed in relief "What was that Akira?" She said quietly

"That was a demon.."

"But why did it try to hurt me ..?"

"Because your the secret huntress that has the ruby of the golden chalice."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a hunter as well and I'm your guardian and mentor."

" Will .. You be there to protect me?"

"With my life .."

"And have we meet before?"

"Yes we have, we meet in the forest when you were running away from the demon I was the tall figure." I said

"And the reason why you are the secret huntress is because your weapon the arrow of destiny,love,power and friendship and the bows of the heart of gold chose you

and it will never part you."_ (Dang why did I have to make that sentence so long!)_

"And do you know where the chalice is my Peach." I asked she blushed at the new nickname I smirked "Umm..wait a moment I think I have it!" She pulls out a very old

wooden box and uses a arrow shaped like a key to open it and there it was the chalice. "Dang! I wasn't serious how did you get the chalice!"

"Well my grandma gave it to me when I was little so.. I just took gift along as a decoration for my new room." Blossom said

"Well we better get to sleep.. school starts tomorrow." I said

"Goodnight.. My cherry blossom."I said the last party quietly have you seen her she's so

adorable! *Lovesick Puppy Face* _(He's hopeless isn't he.)_

"Goodnight." She said

* * *

Pinky: Well hi everybody it's nice to meet you this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it and so on I have writers block so I might

not be updating very fast. But I have a good idea on how my next chapter will be so hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
